Through the Mirror, Issue 4
| miniseries = Through the Mirror | minino = 4 | writer = Scott Tipton & David Tipton | letterer = AndWorld Design | editor = Sarah Gaydos | publisher = IDW Publishing Greg Goldstein | published = | artist = Carlos Nieto & J.K. Woodward | altcover = Through the Mirror 4B.jpg |cover image = Through the Mirror 4.jpg}} Through the Mirror, Issue 4 is the fourth issue of IDW Publishing's comic, Through the Mirror. Description :Finally, Mirror Picard's plot is revealed! It's the ''Enterprise s crew versus Enterprise crew, with the fate of the galaxy hanging in the balance!'' Summary ;Previously in ''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Through the Mirror :'' :The Mirror Universe versions of Lieutenant Barcaly and Counselor Troi have infiltrated the ''Enterprise-D! Mirror Barclay set to work on a bit of sabotage, sending a falsified message to lure the Enterprise to the Martorelles Array, a deep-space Starfleet listening post. But what is Inquisitor Tori up to.'' As the drops out of warp at the Martorelles Array, Wesley Crusher reports it is jamming all communications and scans which has made him unable to confirm Admiral Paris' orders. What he has been able to gleam from the message however is that its point of origin and date of transmission were not consistent with the date and where Paris is supposed to be. All signs indicate that this is almost certainly a trap. In a turbolift, Data and Riker discuss the duplicates they witnessed on the Shashpar ''and how they may be responsible for all the unexplained activity. The two decide to seek Counselor Troi's aid in the matter only for the computer to register her presence at two locations, both in her quarters and in engineering. Deciding the in engineering is the duplicate, the two run off. In engineering, the Inquisitor manipulates the system to fake a warp core breach before arrives and the two beam away, in time for Commander Riker to witness their departure. Rematerializing in the array, the two are greeted by their crew with eagerly considering the potential of their victory. Thanks to 's discovery of how to transport across universes and repurposing the Martorelles Array into a transporter, the Terran Empire can soon enjoy a fleet of warships that will not only crush the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance but place Picard at the head of their own empire. And with the USS ''Enterprise soon evacuated, they will have the first of their many new trophies. Minutes pass and the Enterprise has yet to detach a single escape pod. As the argue and point fingers, their counterparts beam over, having quickly detected the sabotage. Picard is darkly amused and dares his Federation counterpart to make a move...that is...if he has the fortitude. References Characters :Jean-Luc Picard ( ) • Wesley Crusher ( ) • Data ( ) • William T. Riker ( ) • Geordi La Forge ( ) • Deanna Troi ( ) • Reginald Barclay ( ) • Beverly Crusher ( ) • Worf Starships & Vehicles : ( ) • Locations :Martorelles Array States and Organizations :United Federation of Planets • Starfleet • Terran Empire • Imperial Starfleet Ranks and Titles :Captain Appendices Related Media Connections (Through the Mirror) | before = Through the Mirror, Issue 3 Ripe for Plunder, Chapter Three | after = Through the Mirror, Issue 5 Ripe for Plunder, Chapter Five }} External link Category:TNG comics